1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of an electronic apparatus connector, and more particularly to a combination structure of a housing and circuit boards of a mini serial attached SCSI high density (mini SAS HD) connector.
2. Related Art
In general, a computer and its peripheral apparatus transmit signals through a suitable bus line or cable. The end portion of the bus line or the cable is formed with a connector to be assembled with or inserted into the computer or its peripheral apparatus. The connector may be, for example, a USB connector, a RJ45 connector, a parallel to serial port connector, a SATA connector, a mini SAS HD connector or the like.
At present, the combination structure of the mini SAS HD connector comprises a front housing and a rear housing combined together. Furthermore, two circuit boards are covered within a rear housing in the processing of molding the rear housing. Then, the combination of the rear housing and the circuit board is inserted into the front housing. Because the circuit board and the rear housing are integrally formed, the circuit board is placed in the high-temperature environment and is thus easily damaged.
Taiwan Patent No. 1321380 discloses a combined connector, which comprises two members clamping one circuit board, and then the two members and the circuit board are combined into the combination of a rear housing and the circuit boards by way of welding. The combination of the rear housing and the circuit boards may be used in conjunction with a combination of a locking structure and a front housing.
This structure has the easily assembling effect, and the height of the housing can be stably held within a predetermined error range so that the higher product yield is obtained. However, the two members need to be welded to form the rear housing, and this still has the drawback that the manufacturing is inconvenient. In addition, when the two members are welded together, no suitable positioning structure is provided. Thus, the bad product tends to be formed.
Also, the two parallel circuit boards of the connector having the mini SAS HD specification need to be configured to have a predetermined gap. Thus, when the two circuit boards are arranged, the suitable tool or jig has to be used, thereby enhancing the inconvenience of assembling. In addition, it is to be noted that the plugging and unplugging operations of the connector cannot cause the displacement of the circuit boards.